choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Home for the Holidays/@comment-34138917-20180409014625
This story has been over for nearly two months now, but scrolling through the Wikia pages and seeing it again, I really felt like this needs to be said... Pixelberry obviously had a team of writers working on this. And this team of writers obviously tried to make the story work. But it didn't. I'd at least like to give them credit for trying before what I say next. Some things that could have made the story better as a whole, I'll address them in the order they come. First, the unlikable love interests. Let's start off with Nick. I kind of feel like he's the LI that PB wanted us to be with from the get-go. I mean, he IS on the cover, and MC's co-worker Bree gabs with her about how "hot" he is. But Nick himself is just...kind of stiff. Granted, he isn't fond of the holidays that much because of his mother's death (which, if I remember correctly, WAS on the holidays), but that's still no reason to act like a crotchety old man all the time. If Nick had more emotion to him and more flexibility, I think he would have been MUCH more likable. Believe it or not, Nick is the BEST love interest in this story in my opinion, which is kind of sad, really. Let's move on to Wyatt. Wyatt is the opposite of Nick; he's simply got too much emotion. I mean, Nick is standing there grumbling to himself while Wyatt is practically high off happiness. This guy's jolliness is quite unnerving, actually. Then, to make me hate him even more, he gangs up on Nick alongside MC and Holly when he has to leave for a work emergency. UGH! Pixelberry should have made Wyatt less jolly and more, for lack of a better word, normal. Lastly, we have my least favorite...Holly. An unattractive blend of wishy-washy and ambitious, she depends on MC to get her story published. Her story was alright, but it wasn't "THIS IS A MASTERPIECE AND I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO GET IT PUBLISHED BY MY BOSS" grade. If Holly really wanted her book published, she should have improved upon it instead of leaning on her friend to abuse her job and force her boss into publishing the book. Oh, and she also ganged up on Nick. I think Holly is sort of a lost cause, honestly...the only way Pixelberry could improve her character is if they actually got her to improve her story instead of rely on MC to cram it down Nick's throat. Building off of that, I know the whole "SCREW YOU NICK" gang up incident was supposed to make us think "Oh wow, Holly is standing up for herself! That's so proactive and strong! And Wyatt is HELPING her?! What a GREAT FRIEND!". But honestly? I think most of us can agree that it just made us hate MC, Wyatt, and Holly even more and sympathize with Nick. Next, the insufferable MC. Like Wyatt, she is overly happy. She is also shown throughout the story refusing to hold up her end of the bargain with Nick, forcing him into activities he CLEARLY does not wish to partake in, giving freaking alarm clocks as Christmas presents, yelling at Nick when he has to leave for a work emergency, and, for the entire story, badgering him CONSTANTLY about getting Holly's mediocre book published instead of keeping her last shred of professionalism. No, you know what? You all know why this MC was terrible, so I'm not going to talk about this...THING...anymore. If Pixelberry had maybe gotten her to keep her professionalism and given us the choice to lay off of poor Nick, I think MC would have been considerably more liked. Lastly, the book airing period. Now, for those of you who are late to the party, the book debuted on December 13, 2017. And lasted until February 14, 2018. A winter holidays book lasted until freakin' Valentine's day. Now, if Pixelberry had started this story in mid to late October and ended the story around Christmas, there wouldn't be a fuss about this issue, but nope. All in all, the story was a train wreck, but the writers tried. And I give them full credit and respect for that.